


Vocal

by Fairbairn_Sykes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Darth Maul - Freeform, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Top Maul, bottom obi-wan, enjoy, got bored and wrote porn, there are two lines of dialogue just how George Lucas intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairbairn_Sykes/pseuds/Fairbairn_Sykes
Summary: Obi-Wan is an instrument of beautiful sound, and Maul knows how to play him perfectly.Some sensual smut between our favorite Jedi and Sith.





	Vocal

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored. Wrote porn. What else is new.

Kenobi was never more active and alive than when he was in bed under the weight of another. He squirmed and whimpered, all soft cries and aching moans, each new sensation drawing a new sound from his lips. Vocal didn’t begin to describe Kenobi in bed. Though he never said a word, simply gasping, moaning, and crying out at each new sensation visited on his person. 

When Maul stroked him he whimpered, arching his back, eyes shut in ecstasy.When Maul curled his fingers inside, Kenobi cried out in desperation, pushing back and silently begging for more. When Maul took him in his mouth he all but screamed. It was intoxicating and addictive, being so near someone so completely lost in pleasure. Maul enjoyed sex as much as any sentient life form, but Kenobi always seemed to get a little more out of their encounters than his partner. Maul didn’t mind, he loved watching the other man come undone in his skilled hands, the mask he wore for everyone else falling away, replaced by this needy creature writhing beneath him. Maul felt powerful when he was with Kenobi and that was enough for him. 

Red and black fingers twisted in silky ginger hair and Maul  pulled . Kenobi moaned wantonly as his head was drawn back, his throat exposed, hot lips kissing his shoulders. Behind him, Maul thrust steadily, barely making a sound, letting Kenobi fill the air with enough noise for the both of them. Maul could see part of the human’s flushed face from this angle and the sight inspired him. Kenobi’s lips were parted in a silent moan, lips red and wet from swallowing Maul down earlier. His eyes were open, but only just, the bright blue of his irises nearly eclipsed by the deep black of his pupils. His hands were fisted in the sheets, bracing himself up on his forearms and holding on with all his strength. 

Maul shifted his angle slightly and Kenobi gave a strangled moan. Maul squeezed part of his rear, cherry red with hand prints, and spread him a little further, watching the black diamond pattern on his cock disappear and reappear like magic. He let go of Kenobi’s hair and moved his hand beneath his shuddering form, seeking the human’s own untouched member. 

As soon as his head was free, Kenobi slumped, his back bowing until he looked almost like he was praying. Maul couldn’t help but grin at that and leaned forward to deposit a kiss or two along the human’s spine. As he did, he traced one finger lightly from the tip to base of Kenobi’s cock and listened to the choking groan of response. He did it again, barely touching the sensitive flesh, forcing another moan from the man’s throat. 

As if in response to Maul’s teasing, Kenobi suddenly pulled away, the patterned cock slipping free from his body. Maul hissed at the sudden lack of sensation and at the cold air but didn’t have time to complain as Kenobi rolled over, baring his chest and face to his partner. Saliva coated his bottom lip and a little bit of his chin, and his hair was a mess. He looked like some lost human god of debauchery, and the eyes he turned on Maul were pure sin. The Zabrak descended on him at once, pressing their chests together, trying to connect as much of their bodies as possible. He felt a hand at his cock and let Kenobi guide him back in as he locked their mouths together in a fierce kiss. He began to move again, finding his rhythm quickly and in moments Kenobi was moaning against his lips and squirmed under his weight. 

They parted only so Kenobi could cry out and Maul explored the human’s throat and chest with his mouth. Bites and hickeys soon littered the pale skin of Kenobi’s chest and Maul found himself enchanted as always by the dusting of fine hair there. He brought his arms around his partner, arching his back and supporting the strain of such a position. Maul felt Kenobi’s legs rise around his hips, trying desperately to draw him further inside.

Maul could feel himself getting close, the telltale fall of his stomach and ache in his groin. He brought a hand down to Kenobi’s cock and stroked it hard, once, twice, then the human was shouting. Kenobi’s final cry of pleasure brought him over the edge and Maul grunted, the first sound he’d really made, as he came. Their breath mingled as they kissed again, slower, but no less passionate. Carefully, Maul withdrew himself from Kenobi, missing the sensation as soon as it was gone. He began to rise from their entanglement, already feeling Kenobi’s release drying on their skin, but a hand found his and stopped him from walking away.

“Don’t go.” Kenobi breathed, voice barely louder than a whisper. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Maul replied. He gave the man’s hand a reassuring squeeze, then stood to fetch a wet cloth to clean them both.

When he returned, Kenobi was drifting off to sleep, a small smile spread across his lips. Maul stared at him for a moment, trying to calculate the nature of their relationship. In the end he decided it didn’t matter. Two sides of the same coin they may be, they were one when they were together. 

Careful not to rouse the dosing human, Maul wiped away the evidence of their liaison and tucked himself into bed beside the other man. Sleep found him quickly, Kenobi’s warmth beside him keeping the nightmares at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
